megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukari Takeba
Yukari Takeba is a character from Persona 3. She is a student of Gekkoukan High School, and a member of SEES. Appearances *''Persona 3: Playable character, Social Link *Persona 3: FES: Playable character, Social Link *Persona 3 Portable: Playable character, Social Link Design Personality Profile ''Persona 3 *'Age:' 16 (17) *'Date of Birth': October 19th, 1992 *'Zodiac': Libra *'Height': 159 (5'2") *'Blood Type': B *'Initial Persona': Io *'Ultimate Persona': Isis *'Weapons': Bow & Arrow *'Arcana/Social Link': Lovers Arcana Yukari Takeba is a dorm mate and classmate of the Protagonist. She joins S.E.E.S. prior to the protagonist's arrival. Yukari's zeal for investigation brings a lot of trouble, but also gains the group valuable allies and information. She often overestimates her capabilities, getting herself and others into risky situations beyond her control. She has a high aptitude for magic and her Persona excels in wind and healing spells. She is regarded as the heroine of the game, as she possesses several of a typical RPG heroine's qualities, such as being a healer, wielding a bow and arrow, being romantically involved with the Main Character, and being the first female companion to join the party. Yukari is popular at Gekkoukan High School due to her cheery disposition and good looks, but she is careful not to let anyone get too close to her. Yukari teases Junpei Iori constantly and she hides her true motives from the group. She represses her emotions and her mood swings frequently in the game. From the start, she hates Mitsuru Kirijo for appearing superior to her, without having to try. She dislikes the idea of Fuuka Yamagishi joining the team, though has no problem asking Fuuka for a large favor shortly after. Despite being hard on her teammates, at the start of the game, she has the most trouble summoning her Persona because holding the Evoker in the same manner as a gun when commiting suicide distressed her. Yukari's father worked for the Kirijo Group during the time they were conducting shadow research. He was opposed to the idea of bringing about The Fall, a stance that caused him to be killed by Mitsuru's grandfather. During these events, the gears were set into motion that creates most of the problems that S.E.E.S. is forced to overcome. After she discovers this, she feels guilty that her father was involved, and becomes more irritable and distant from the other members of S.E.E.S. However, the discovery of these events also helped Yukari come to terms with Mitsuru, since they actually had a lot in common as far as their past was concerned. Eventually Yukari realizes her faults, and her Persona becomes Isis. Interestingly, while Io and Isis carry the same (Bull) Motif, Isis is one of the few Ultimate Persona that isn't a simple color swap with added features. Yukari's mother dealt with grieving for her husband by dating numerous shallow boyfriends and more or less abandoning her daughter. Yukari ends up alone, which is something that helps her connect with the protagonist, making him the only character she opens up to. In The Lovers S.Link, the protagonist helps Yukari mend her relationship with her mother. Since Yukari is very popular, he must maximize his Charm statistic in order to ask her out. If the Main Character makes the correct choices, Yukari will fall in love with him. If the player chooses not to date any of the girls, Yukari will appear for the dating events. She possesses the most romantic events with the main character, being noted for being the only datable girl with romantic moments actually included within the story, which may serve evidence to the fact that Yukari fell in love with the Main Character and is the main love interest for the protagonist. A Certain Day of Summer ''Persona 3: FES'' The Journey The Answer *'Initial Persona': Isis After the protagonist's death, Yukari is the only one who seems to be reluctant to return to the dorm. Upon being invited by Fuuka to return to the dorm one last time, she promptly declines, saying that she has cram school to attend. When S.E.E.S realizes that strange events are happening in the dorm, she is called to return, an action which greatly annoys her. Throughout the investigation of the Abyss of Time, Yukari appears to be irritated that Aegis inherited Orpheus, along with the protagonist's Wild Card ability. Though she frequently displays mood-swing like behaviour, the members of S.E.E.S seemingly tolerate her. It is later revealed that Yukari was jealous of Aegis being able to stay with the protagonist during his final moments, and hear the protagonist's last words. Yukari herself made a promise with the protagonist on the day he dies; promising that she would change the world so less and less people would wish for the Fall. Upon defeating the manifestation of S.E.E.S' negative wills and desire to see the protagonist, she realizes that they have the ability to travel back to the time where the protagonist seals Nyx. Yukari, enraged by Aegis' indecisive nature as whether to return to the past or not lashes out, and proclaims that she wants to go back and stop the protagonist's actions. Yukari's decision is opposed by Akihiko and Ken, with Junpei adding that by stopping the protagonist' actions, S.E.E.S would essentially undo their efforts of stopping the Fall. As their opinions differ, the S.E.E.S members separate to fight each other and determine which person's opinion is right. Only Mitsuru supports Yukari's decision. When Aegis and Metis defeat the all the S.E.E.S members; Yukari finally admits her grief over Protagonist (Persona 3). She made a promise to him but unlike Aigis its to herself she promise she will try to change the world to make people to stop wishing for The Fall but she admits she can't be that person and she doesn't care about anything else anymore but wanting to see him. The party, feeling her sorrow, comforts her. With her resolution strengthened she decides to respect Aegis' decision of leaving the past the way it was. S.E.E.S later returns to the time where the protagonist seals Nyx, and it is here they encounter Erebus. Upon defeating the grand manifestation of humanity's grief, Yukari, along with the other members of S.E.E.S make a promise that they will make the most out of their own lives in order to respect the protagonist's will and his burden. Yukari would later offer Aegis the chance to be her roommate and Aegis gladly accepts. Persona 3 Portable Just like the previous games, Yukari is an available Social Link. However, if you choose the female protagonist, there are no requirements to start her Social Link. The Social Link starts when you talk to her in the classroom on or after the 28th April. Battle Quotes *Io! (Summoning Persona : Io) *Isis! (Summoning Persona : Isis) *I swear on my life! (Exploiting weakness. Persona: Isis) *I can do it. (Summoning Persona) *Gotta be brave. (Summoning Persona for the first time) *How do you like the new me? (Landed a Critical hit on the foe: Persona) *Help me! (Using Persona skills) *I'll show you my true power! (Using Persona Skills) *I won't lose! (Using Persona skills) *Please hit! (Attacking an Enemy) *I won't miss! (Attack an enemy. Persona: Isis) *Ugh... lame! (Attack Misses) *Too obvious! (Dodge an attack. Persona: Isis) *Here's our chance for an All-Out Attack! (Prompting All-Out Attack) *Lemme at 'em! (During All-Out Attack) *If you say so... (Relenting from All-Out Attack) *Good boy Koro-chan! (cheering on Koromaru) *Not bad, Junpei. (Cheering on Junpei) *This one won't give up! (Enemy survives an attack) *I couldn't defeat it... (Failed to defeat the enemy) *Why you little! (recovering from knock down) *I can't lose! (recovering from Knock down) *Wind attacks aren't working! (Enemy is Resistant to Wind) *Hang in there! (Healing an Ally) *Thanks! (Being Healed by an Ally) *Alright. (Changing Battle Tactics) *Leave it to me! (Changing Battle Tactics) *I'm gonna try something else. (Attacks would not connect) *That was a close one! (Battle Won: Io) *That was easy! (Battle Won : Io) *I've made up my mind. I won't lose! (Batte Won: Isis) *I'm not who I used to be. (Battle Won : Isis) *Yes! My skill level has increased! (Level Up) *Slash attacks wont work! (Enemy resistant to Slash) *Strike attacks are out! (Enemy resistant to Strike) *Pierce attacks aren't working! (Enemy resistant to Pierce) *Fire is useless! (Enemy resistant to Fire) *There's no point using ice attacks! (Enemy resistant to Ice) *Wind attacks aren't working! (Enemy resistant to Wind) *Electricity attacks are a waste of time! (Enemy resistant to Electricity) *Light has no effect?! (Enemy resistant to Light) *Darkness attacks don't seem to be working! (Enemy resistant to Darkness) *What?! Almighty attacks wont work?! (Enemy resistant to Almighty) *Yeah, I'm willing to risk mine, too! (Final Nyx battle) Gallery Image:YukariClose.jpg|Yukari Close Up Image:Yukari Takeba.jpg|Concept art of Yukari P3p art16.jpg| Yukari Takeba render for Persona 3 Portable Trivia *Yukari in Japanese can mean "affinity," which means a natural attraction to someone or something. This could symbolize how she is the first to open up to the Protagonist, and feel a connection with him. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters